MILK
by DD Itazura Usagi
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Doyoung menjadi ibu bagi seluruh member, apa lagi mereka semua memperebutkan 'susu'. Pair Jaehyun x Doyoung (JaeDo)/ Taeyong x Doyoung/ All x Doyoung. Rate T / M.
1. Chapter 1

Jaehyun x Doyoung

Taeyong x Doyoung

All x Doyoung

Genre: Romance

RATE: T+ / M

Warning: BL, BOY X BOY

NOT MPREG

A/N TYPO Bertebaran

.

.

.

.

.

 **Doyoung POV**

Ah, tenang sekali pagi hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong aku memang paling suka suasana dipagi hari, karena hanya dipagi harilah aku bisa bernapas dengan tenang.

Hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk memasak, kami memang membuat jadwal untuk memasak makanan tapi hanya 4 orang yang mendapatkan jadwal itu, 4 orang itu adalah aku, Jaehyun, Taeyoung hyung, dan Yuta hyung.

"Morning honey" sapa Jaehyun sambil memeluk pinggang dan mencium pipiku. Kami memang berpacaran sejak masih menjadi trainee. Sekarang kami sudah debut, mungkin hubungan kami sudah hampir 2 tahun.

"Jae, aku sedang memasak. Jangan menggangguku" ucapku sedikit protes. Hah, sepertinya pagi tenangku akan segera berakhir.

"Ani, aku masih ingin memelukmu hyung" Jaehyun enggan untuk melepas pelukannya dan malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Jae, lepas atau tidak akan ada jatah untuk minggu ini" ucapku dengan nada mengancam, tentu saja aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh karena aku juga menyukai ketika Jaehyun menyentuhku.

"Ah hyung, kau selalu saja mengancamku. Baiklah akan kulepas tapi beri aku morning kiss dulu" ucap Jaehyun dengan seringai mesum andalannya.

"Aissh kau ini" ucapku. CUP aku mencium bibirnya secepat kilat. Tapi aku kalah cepat dengan Jaehyun. Jaehyun lebih dulu menekan kepalaku sehingga membuat ciuman kami lebih dalam.

"Ungghh, Jae. Sudah lepaskan" ucapku disela-sela ciuman panas kami. Jaehyun terus melumat bibirku hingga ada teriakan menginterupsi kegiatan 'lumat-melumat' kami.

"JAEHYUN HYUNG, JANGAN MAKAN EOMMAKU" teriak baby SM ROOKIES -Jisung-

Aku dan Jaehyun langsung mengakhiri ciuman kami. "Aiisssh, anak ini selalu mengganggu" gerutu Jaehyun. Sedangkan aku menahan malu karena untuk sekian kalinya Jisung memergoki kami sedang berciuman. Astaga mata baby Jisung sudah tidak polos lagi.

Jisung langsung memberi deathglare mautnya (baca: imut) kepada Jaehyun. "Ne ne, aku sudah tidak mencium eommamu lagi Jisung-ah" ucap Jaehyun yang kemudian duduk di kursi makan.

"Ada apa baby, tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini" tanyaku kepada Jisung sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Susu eomma, susu" kata Jisung sambil menarik-narik kerah kaosku.

"Ah, ne. Nanti saja ya. Eomma mau masak dulu, nanti setelah makan saja ya susunya"

"Ani, Jisung mau susu sekarang eomma" rengek Jisung. Jika sudah seperti ini Jisung akan terus merengek dan membuatku pusing.

"Jisung-ah, biarkan eommamu masak dulu, nanti setelah makan kau bisa sepuasnya minum susu eommamu" kata Jaehyun dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Yakk Jaehyun" teriakku.

"Jinjja? Aku boleh minum sepuasku. Kalau begitu eomma masak dulu, Jisung mau mandi dulu. Ayo Jaehyun hyung, kita mandi bersama" ucap Jisung dengan semangat.

"Ne, ayo Jisung-ah kita mandi, dan selamat memasak chagi" kata Jaehyun sambil tertawa.

"Aisshh aku bisa gila karena dua anak itu" gerutuku ketika melihat Jaehyun dan Jisung meninggalkan dapur.

Aku akan menjelaskan kenapa Jisung memanggilku eomma. Jisung memanggilku eomma sejak aku pertama kali bertemu Jisung. Sebelumnya Jisung memanggilku hyung tapi entah kenapa dia jadi memanggilku eomma, kata Jisung sih karena aku sangat memperhatikannya dan selalu menyiapkan apa yang dia butuhkan, terlebih lagi karena ibu Jisung sudah menitipkan Jisung padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini kami semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan, penghuni dorm kami ada 15 orang. Beruntung kami menempati dorm yang lumayan luas, jadi cukup untuk menampung kami semua.

"Selamat makan" ucap kami serentak. Semuanya makan dengan lahap.

"Masakan Doyoung memang selalu enak" ucap Yuta hyung yang diangguki oleh semua member.

"Tentu saja, diakan eomma kita" jawab Donghyuck sambil tertawa. "Yaa Donghyuck jangan makan sambil tertawa nanti kau tersedak" ucap Ten.

"Ani, eomma itu eommanya Jisung" ucap Jisung protes.

"Ne, ne Doyoung eomma itu eommanya Jisung" kata Johnny menengahi agar tidak ada adu mulut antara Jisung dan Donghyuck.

Kami semua melanjutkan makan kami dengan sedikit suara candaan dan tawa.

"Eomma susu" ucap Jisung yang sudah ada di sampingku.

"Jisung-ah apa kau belum kenyang? Kenapa masih ingin minum susu?" tanya Mark.

"Selalu ada bagian perutku untuk susu eomma hyung" jawab Jisung sambil memukul pelan perutnya.

"Baiklah baby, ayo kita ke kamar" ucapku.

"Ani, Jisung mau minum disini" ucap Jisung. Hah, kalau Jisung sudah bilang seperti itu maka harus dituruti, karena jika tidak dia akan menangis seharian.

Jisung langsung duduk di pangkuanku dan mengangkat kaosku hingga sampai di bagian dada. Melihat nippleku Jisung langsung melahap nipple bagian kanan dan nipple bagian kiri di mainkan oleh jarinya.

GLUP GLUP GLUP

Suara Jisung ketika meminum susu. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan aku mendapati semua member menatapku dengan pandangan mesum.

"Yakk, apa yang kalian lihat. Hentikan tatapan mesum kalian" teriakku.

"Hehe, Doyoung-ah aku penasaran dengan rasa susumu itu. Bolehkah aku mencobanya?" tanya Taeyong hyung dan disetujui oleh semua member kecuali Jaehyun.

"Ani, jangan coba-coba untuk menikmati nipple pacarku. Nipplenya hanya boleh untukku saja" ucap Jaehyun.

"Untukmu saja? Cih, bahkan kau kalah dengan Jisung" kata Ten meremehkan.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, cepat habiskan makanan kalian" ucapku.

PLOP.. Jisung melepas hisapannya.

"Sudah?" tanyaku.

Jisung tidak menjawab dan langsung melahap nipple kiriku. Astaga anak ini memang tidak pernah bosan minum susu.

"Yak Jisung, jangan habiskan semuanya. Aku juga mau" protes Jaehyun. "Hyung, aku juga mau susu" ucap Jaehyun melas.

"Aarrgghh, iya iya. Ayo ke kamar" ucapku frustasi.

Akhirnya kami bertiga pergi ke kamar, dengan sedikit membujuk Jisung untuk melepas hisapannya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap iri kami.

 **Member POV**

"Enak sekali ya Jisung dan Jaehyun. Aku juga ingin minum susunya Doyoung" kata Ten.

"Ne, itu benar sekali. Uhh, aku ingin sekali melahap nipple pink miliknya" kata Hansol.

"Bagaimana bisa Doyoung memiliki tubuh sesexy itu, nipple pinknya sangat menggoda. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tegang" kata Johnny sedikit vulgar.

"Yakk, Johnny jaga bicaramu disini ada banyak anak kecil" kata Taeil menegur Johnny.

"Yakk hyung, kami bukan anak kecil lagi" ucap Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno, dan Jaemin kompak.

"Kami juga ingin mencoba susu milik Doyoung hyung" kata Mark dan di setujui oleh yang lain.

"Ckckck, kalian semua hanya ingin mencoba susu Doyoung. Aku malah ingin menggagahinya, pasti lubang Doyoung sangat ketat dan nikmat. Uhh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat milikku tegang" kata Taeyong vulgar dan dihadiahi jitakan oleh semua member yang ada di dapur.

"Sstt bagaimana kalau kita menyusun rencana agar kita semua bisa mencicipi susu Doyoung?" tawar Ten dengan seringainya.

"Tambah juga, dan menggagahinya" kata Taeyong yang kembali mendapatkan jitakan manis di kepalanya.

"Baiklah setuju, ayo kita susun rencananya" kata Taeil.

Setelah itu terdengar suara-suara bisikan dan suara tawa dari arah dapur. Sepertinya sekarang ini dapur beralih fungsi menjadi sebuah markas.

 **Member POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Doyoung POV**

"Hyung, aku juga mau susu" ucap Jaehyun melas.

Mendengar Jaehyun merengek, membuatku sangat risih. Akhirnya aku memperbolehkannya minum susu.

Kami bertiga pergi ke kamar Jaehyun, saat sudah masuk ke kamar Jaehyun langsung menutup pintu.

"Susu susu susu" rengek Jisung.

"Ne ne Jisung-ah" kataku sambil melepaskan kaosku. Jaehyun yang ada di samping pintu menatapku lapar.

Kemudian aku langsung berbaring di atas temat tidur milik Jaehyun dan dengan cepat Jisung kembali melahap nipple kiriku. Sedangkan Jaehyun berjalan perlahan dan duduk di sampingku.

"Ngghhh, Jaehyun-ah" desahku karena nippleku diusap-usap oleh Jaehyun. Aku tidak khawatir desahanku akan di dengar oleh Jisung, karena Jisung tidak akan mendengarkan bahkan tidak akan memperdulikan apapun jika dia meminum susu.

"Hyung, aku ingin sekali menggagahimu saat ini juga. Tapi karena ada Jisung aku harus menahannya, kau tau betapa sulitnya diriku untuk menahan diri" bisik Jaehyun tepat di telingaku.

"Ngghh, ne Jaehyun-ah. Sabar ya, sekarang minumlah susumu" kataku menghiburnya.

Tanpa berkata lagi Jaehyun langsung melahap nippleku dengan ganas. "Ngghh, Jaehyun pelan-pelan. Sakit" aku merintih kesakitan. Memang seperti inilah Jaehyun, tidak pernah bisa lembut jika sudah meminum susu. Entah mengapa, tapi menurutku Jaehyun tidak mau kalah dengan Jisung dalam urusan meminum susu.

Aku merasakan mereka berdua tertidur dengan mulut yang masih menghisap nippleku.

DEG..

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan firasat buruk, seperti ada yang akan menimpaku. Ya tuhan semoga aku baik-baik saja.

 **Doyoung POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Aigoo...

Gomawo untuk review ff sebelumnya ^_^

FF ini terinspirasi dari mimpi saya sendiri ^_^

Dapat petunjuk (?) dari mimpi, hahaha

Untuk penjelasan kenapa Doyoung bisa memproduksi susu akan di jelaskan di chap depan. Rencana mau dibuat 2 Chap aja tapi lihat aja nanti.

Lestarikan FF JaeDo !

GOMAWO ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun x Doyoung

Taeyong x Doyoung

All x Doyoung

Genre: Romance

RATE: T+ / M

Warning: BL, BOY X BOY

NOT MPREG

A/N Chapter ini full Flashback.

TYPO Bertebaran

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Setelah 4 bulan Doyoung bergabung dengan SM Rookies dan itu berarti dia sudah 6 bulan berpacaran dengan Jaehyun (anggap saja begitu), Doyoung merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya lebih tepatnya pada bagian nipplenya.

"Doyoung, ayo cepat. Kita sudah ditunggu yang lain." teriak Taeyong hyung dari ruang tengah.

"Ne.." Aiisshh kenapa nippleku rasanya gatal sekali ya? Uhh aku tidak tahan. Aku keluar dari kamar dengan terus mengusap-usap nippleku. Hei aku tidak berani menggaruknya, yang ada nanti nippleku terluka dan Jaehyun tidak mau lagi denganku, oke abaikan saja kalimatku yang terakhir.

"Kau lama sekali, aku sampai lumutan." kata Taeyong hyung uring-uringan.

"Ne, mianhae hyung." kataku.

"Ayo cepat dan kenapa kau terus mengusap nipplemu? Kau sedang horny?" ucap Taeyong frontal.

"Yakk, jaga mulutmu hyung." wajahku merah menahan malu. "Nippleku gatal sekali hyung, padahal aku sudah mandi." kataku.

"Sudahlah, ayo sekarang kita berangkat. Mereka pasti sudah lumutan menunggu kita."

.

.

.

.

.

Dung.. Dung.. Dung...

Suara musik pengiring latihan kami, musik masih menyala tetapi kami sudah istirahat. Sepanjang latihan aku terus saja mengusap nippleku.

Grepp..

Kurasakan pelukan dari arah belakang, dari bau badannya aku sudah tahu siapa yang memelukku, Jaehyun.

"Hyung" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengecupi leherku.

"Ne Jae" kataku. Aku memengang kedua tangannya yang memelukku.

"Kenapa dari tadi hyung terus mengusap-usap nipplemu hyung?"

"Uhh, nippleku sangat gatal Jae. Rasanya gatal sekali." kataku merajuk.

"Jangan-jangan nipplemu gatal karena merindukan hisapanku hyung." kata Jaehyun dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Yakk." kujitak kepala bayi bongsor ini.

"Hei kalian, jangan berbuat mesum disini" kata Johnny.

"Bilang saja kalau hyung iri." jawab Mark.

"Ckckck, diam kau bocah." kata Johnny yang membuat Mark mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Hyung, nanti malam akan kuobati nipplemu agar tidak gatal hyung." kata Jaehyun yang kembali merayu Doyoung.

"Ne." ucapku malu-malu, sedangkan Jaehyun tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Ckleek ... Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dan ditutup.

"Hyung."

"Jae, kau sudah datang, sepertinya kau berniat sekali untuk mengobatiku tapi kenapa sampai harus meminta Taeyong hyung untuk bertukar kamar?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja hyung, akukan sudah bilang kalau aku akan mengobati nipplemu. Selain itu aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu hyung." jawab Jaehyun.

"Sekarang obati aku Jae, salepnya ada di atas meja." kataku sambil membuka bajuku.

"Siapa bilang kita butuh salep hyung." kata Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba menerjangku hingga aku jatuh ke ranjang.

"Yak yak Jaehyun. Yak dasar mesum." kataku sambil meronta-ronta.

"Sstt hyung kenapa kau bersikap seperti gadis perawan. Kaukan sudah kuperawani sejak pertama kita pacaran." ucap Jaehyun frontal. Jaehyun langsung menghisap nippleku dengan sedikit kasar.

"Uhh...ngghhhh... Jaehhh henti-kan." kataku tersengal-sengal.

Jaehyun tidak menghiraukanku, dia terus saja menghisap nippleku. "Hyung kenapa nipplemu semakin besar, kau seperti memiliki payudara meski tak sebesar payudara wanita." kata Jaehyun disela-sela hisapannya.

"Itu ngghh... karena kauuuh sering menghis...sapnya Jaehh." kataku tersengal-sengal karena ulahnya.

"Ummm.. ummm, sluuurrpp. Hmm hyung rasanya manis." Jaehyun sangat menikmati 'makanannya'. "Hyung, nipplemu mengeluarkan air. Apa ini air susu?" kata Jaehyun polos.

"Hmm" kataku masih menikmati perbuatan Jaehyun.

Loading 25%

Loading 50%

Loading 75%

Loading 100% Complete

"YAKK JAEHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NIPPLEKU." teriakku.

Brakk brakk brakk..

Suara orang berlari. BRAAKK suara pintu dibuka paksa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Johnny hyung dan Taeil hyung di depan pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

Kami semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sejak semalam aku mendiamkan Jaehyun, tentu saja karena aku marah padanya.

"Setelah saya periksa, Doyoung memiliki kelenjar mamae yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh perempuan." kata dokter yang datang ke dorm setelah ditelepon oleh Taeil hyung untuk memeriksa keadaanku.

"Bagaimana mungkin Dok? Akukan laki-laki tulen?" ucapku tidak percaya.

"Ini adalah kejadian yang sangat langka, anda bisa menghasilkan air susu yang sama persis dengan yang dimiliki ibu menyusui. Mungkin juga anda termasuk hemaprodit, tetapi itu belum pasti karena anda belum melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut." dokter menjelaskan.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?" kataku frustasi.

"Ini semua bisa terjadi akibat kelebihan hormon atau nipple yang sering dirangsang, bisa dari pijatan atau maaf karena sering dihisap sehingga dapat merangsang keluarnya air susu." kata dokter. Setelah mendengar itu seluruh member SM Rookies menatap Jaehyun.

"Apa?" kata Jaehyun pura-pura polos.

"Lalu bagaimana cara menghentikannya dok?" tanya Ten.

"Untuk saat ini saya juga belum tahu cara menghentikannya karena ini kejadian yang sangat langka. Lebih baik jika anda bisa memanfaatkan dengan baik air susu anda. Selain itu seperti yang saya katakan tadi, ada kemungkinan jika ada seorang hemaprodit untuk berjaga-jaga tolong gunakan pengaman jika 'beraktivitas'."

Mendengar itu wajahku langsung memerah. Aisshh bagaimana bisa Jaehyun tega melakukan ini padaku.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, dan silahkan datang ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan." pamit dokter. "Ah ne, Kamsahamnida." ucap kami serempak.

Setelah dokter pulang, aku langsung berdiri di hadapan Jaehyun. "Yak Jaehyun kau tega sekali padaku, hiks hiks." ucapku sambil menangis.

"Hyung, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." kata Jaehyun sambil memelukku dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar air susu Doyoung bisa berhenti. Paling tidak buat air susunya tidak selalu keluar. Lihat bahkan sekarang baju yang dia pakai sudah basah." kata Johnny hyung.

Memang sejak keluar, air susu ini tidak pernah berhenti mengalir yang membuat bajuku cepat basah.

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana jika kau menyusui Jisung saja." kata Ten yang akhirnya mendapat jitakan dari Hansol hyung.

"Yak kenapa kau menjitakku. Lagipula Jisungkan dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi dia perlu nutrisi." kata Ten.

"Apa kau gila? Jisung sudah berumur 12 tahun. Mana mungkin dia harus menyusu lagi." kata Jaehyun.

"Hmmm, setelah dipikir-pikir idemu boleh juga Ten. Paling tidak Jisung akan mengurangi intensitas keluarnya air susu itu sampai kita menemukan cara yang paling tepat untuk menghentikan air susu itu." kata Johnny hyung bijak.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama dengan Johnny, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Taeil hyung.

"Kami juga setuju hyung." kata member yang lain.

Aku dan Jaehyun saling berpandangan. "Kami juga setuju." kataku dan Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Jisung? Kita belum bertanya padanya." kata Ten.

"Aku suka susu, apalagi kalau susu eomma Doyoung pasti Jisung suka." kata Jisung senang.

Setelah itu aku mulai menyusui Jisung. Tapi setelah Jisung merasakan susuku, dia malah ketagihan, katanya susuku adalah susu yang paling enak yang pernah dia rasakan.

"Hyung" kata Jaehyun yang duduk di sampingku. Saat ini aku sedang menyusui Jisung di ruang tengah.

"Hmmm" jawabku.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit, kita periksa apakah kau benar hemaprodit hyung." kata Jaehyun dan langsungku iyakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang" Kami baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Hansol hyung. Ternyata semuanya sudah menunggu di rung tengah.

"Negatif, Doyoung hyung bukan hemaprodit jadi dia tidak punya rahim." kata Jaehyun sedikit sedih.

"Kenapa kau sedih Jae, bukankah kau seharusnya senang?" kata Taeyong hyung.

"Aku tadi sempat berharap agar Doyoung hyung seorang hemaprodit, jadi kami bisa punya anak." kata Jaehyun.

"Sudahlah Jae. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku apa adanya?" kataku sedih.

"Aku mencintaimu kok hyung. Meski kau tidak punya rahim sekalipun." kata Jaehyun sambil memelukku. Sedangkan member lain memalingkan muka mereka karena tidak tahan dengan adegan romantis kami.

Tiba-tiba...

"Eomma susu"

"YAKK JISUNG, KAU MERUSAK SUASANA." teriak Jaehyun.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maafkan kalau jelek. huhuhu

DoDo juga sedih karena banyak Silent Readersnya. huhuhu

Terus tambah sedih karena sekarang banyak bertebaran FF JaeYong. huhuhu

Oke abaikan yang di atas, maafkan Dodo ya JaeYong Shipper.

Jangan diambil hati, just kidding.

Oke cukup DoDo kebanyakan nangis.

Thanks untuk reviewnya #DeepBow

 **PrincessDoyoung** : Awas hati-hati Capslock jebol. Ini udah update, makasih dukungannya saengie #BIGHUG.

 **shuu-ie** : Wkwkwkwk.. Aku aja gak bisa banyangin Doyoung nyusuin. Maafkan kalo chap ini Full Flashback. Chap depan kemungkinan bakal mulai rencananya. Terimakasih atas reviewnya #BIGHUG.

 **Taofu-tea** : Okee, pertanyaanya udah terjawab di Chap ini. Semoga jawabannya memuaskan, kalau tidak puas silahkan tanya JaeDo Haahaha. Terimakasih atas reviewnya #BIGHUG.

 **El Lavender** : Kyaaaaa... Jisung emang ngegemesin banget pengen gw culik aja itu bocah #OkeAbaikan. Pair ada banyak hehehe, tapi pair utama tetep JaeDo. Kayaknya Doyoung bakal diapa-apain ini sama member hehehe. Terimakasih atas reviewnya #BIGHUG.

 **kaiukeforlyf** : Jisung emang cutenya udah parah, udah stadium 4 hahaha. Ya dibisa-bisain aja namanya juga FF hehehe. Terimakasih atas reviewnya #BIGHUG

 **Bunny** : Doyoung emang cocok jadi eomma, pas kan Doyoung cerewet hahaha. Ini sudah update chap 2, semoga suka ^_^. Lestarikan FF JaeDo  & JohnTen ^_^. Terimakasih atas reviewnya #BIGHUG.

LESTARIKAN FF JAEDO !

LESTARIKAN FF JOHNTEN !

GOMAWO ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyun x Doyoung

Taeyong x Doyoung

All x Doyoung

Genre: Romance

RATE: T+ / M

Warning: BL, BOY X BOY

NOT MPREG

A/N TYPO Bertebaran

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Doyoung hyung, hari ini hyung cantik sekali." ucap Donghyuck.

"Doyoung, bisakah kau pilihkan baju untuk kupakai?" teriak Johnny.

"Uuurrrggghhh... Doyoung hyung. Bisakah hyung menolongku, perutku sakit sekali." rintih Mark yang sepertinya berpura-pura sakit.

"Doyoung, temani aku menonton tv." teriak Ten.

"Doyoung, bisakah kau menemaniku mandi?" teriak Taeyong dari dalam kamar.

"EOMMMAAAAAA SUSU." teriak baby Jisung.

Doyoung yang mendengar teriakan para member hanya bisa memijat pelan kepalanya. Pusing? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak pusing jika mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang bisa merusak telingamu.

"YAAAAKKKK BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERISIK. KALIAN TIDAK LIHAT DOYOUNG HYUNG PUSING MENDENGAR TERIAKAN KALIAN." kali ini yang berteriak adalah Jaehyun. Jaehyun heran kenapa beberapa hari ini semua member seperti mencari perhatian kepada kekasihnya.

"KAU YANG BERISIK JUNG/HYUNG." teriak seluruh member.

"HUWEEEE EOMAAA." mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang saling bersahutan membuat Jisung ketakutan dan akhirnya menangis.

Doyoung memijat pelan kepalanya, dia sangat pusing. "Bisakah kalian diam. Kalian bisa melakukannya sendiri, Donghyuck sejak kapan kau bisa menggombal? Taeil hyung bisakah kau menolong Mark? Taeyong hyung, Johnny hyung, Ten kalian bisa meminta tolong dan mengajak yang lain. Aku pusing mendengar teriakan kalian." Doyoung memilih duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaehyun duduk di samping Doyoung sambil mengelus kepala Doyoung. Doyoung hanya tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jaehyun.

"Eomma, susu." Jisung mendekati Doyoung dan merengek pada Doyoung.

"Ne Jisung-ah, kemarilah." Jisung mendekat dan duduk di pangkuan Doyoung. Sedangkan Jaehyun sudah sedikit menjauh untuk memberikan ruang pada Doyoung.

Member yang ada berada di ruang tengah melihat Doyoung yang menyusui Jisung, lebih tepatnya melihat nipple Doyoung.

Jaehyun yang menyadari itu langsung memberikan deathglare kepada member lain, "Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Member lain menghiraukan Jaehyun dan melanjutkan kegiatan melihat nipple Doyoung. "Doyoung bolehkah kami merasakan susumu? Kami mohon." Ten memohon kepada Doyoung.

"Apa? Tidak-tidak bisa. Tidak boleh." Jaehyun dengan tegas menolak permintaan Ten. "Ayo hyung kita ke kamar saja." Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung ke kamar. Doyoung, Jaehyun, dan Jisung pindah ke kamar Jaehyun.

"Aishh, dasar Jung Yoonoh pelit." Hansol menggerutu.

"Ada apa ini?" Taeyong dan Johnny datang dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Hah, sepertinya rencana kita untuk merebut perhatian Doyong sudah gagal. Gara-gara Jung Jaehyun yang overprotektif itu.

"Lalu sekarang apa rencana kita hyung?" tanya Jeno.

"Kita gunakan rencana kedua." kata Taeil sambil tersenyum evil yang diikuto oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini seluruh member sudah berkumpul di meja makan dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya, suasana di meja makan saat ini sangat sepi. Tidak ada suara berisik.

"Kenapa kalian tidak makan?" Doyoung bertanya pada semua member kecuali Jisung dan Jaehyun.

"Kami mogok makan." jawab Jaemin.

"Mogok makan?" Jaehyun heran, kenapa mereka semua mogok makan.

"Ne, kami mogok makan sampai kami boleh mencicipi susunya Doyoung." Taeyong menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun.

"Apa?" Doyoung dan Jaehyun kaget dengan jawaban Taeyong.

"Ne, kami akan mogok makan sampai kami boleh mencicipi susu Doyoung hyung." Mark mengulang jawaban dari Taeyong.

"Yak, kalian sangat kekanak-kanakan. Teruskan saja, apa kalian pikir manajer noona akan mengijinkan kalian melakukan ini." Jaehyun marah kepada yang lain.

"Ckck, manajer noona tidak akan tahu karena kita mendapatkan libur 2 hari." kata Taeil.

"Kalian sudah merencanakan ini?" Doyoung mulai bingung dengan ini semua.

"Pokoknya kami mogok makan sampai kami boleh mencicipi susu Doyoung/hyung" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Yak, kalian sudah mengatakan itu sebanyak 3 kali. Tidak akan kuijinkan kalian mencicipi susu Doyoung hyung." Jaehyun marah dan langsung menarik Doyoung ke kamarnya.

Member lain tetap kekeh dengan rencana mereka. Sedangkan Jisung, dia tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Dia tidak terpengaruh dengan suasana mencekam yang telah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Braaakkk

Suara pintu dibuka paksa.

"Pelan-pelan Jae-ah." Doyoung meringis merasakan sakit pada tangannya yang ditarik oleh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melepas tangannya Doyoung. "Apa-apaan mereka itu, kekanak-kanakan sekali." Jaehyun terlihat sangat marah.

"Tenang Jae, tenang." Doyoung menenangkan Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Mereka menginginkanmu hyung."

"Jae, mereka ingin mencicipi susu bukan menginginkanku." Doyoung berusaha menenangkan Jaehyun.

"Mencicipi susu itu artinya mereka akan menghisap dan mengulum nipplemu hyung. Astaga nipplemu itu seharusnya hanya untukku saja hyung. Aku sudah mau berbagi dengan Jisung. Sekarang...Sekarang aku harus berbagi dengan mereka semua." Jaehyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Doyoung hanya diam saja. Dia memeluk Jaehyun yang sudah sangat frustasi. Doyoung menyanyikan lullaby hingga Jaehyun tertidur dalam pelukkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Kruuuccuuukk..

"Urrgghh hyung aku sangat lapar." Mark mengeluh kelaparan.

"Ne, aku juga sangat lapar." Ten juga mengeluh kelaparan.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Johnny menyemangati yang lain.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat, perutku sakit sekali. Perih." Jaemin merengek pada Johnny.

Doyoung mendengar semua percakapan mereka, kebetulan Doyoung ingin mngambil air minum dan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Setelah mendengar semuanya Doyoung pergi ke kamar Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana? Apa Doyoung sudah mendengar percakapan kita?" tanya Taeil.

"Sudah hyung." Hansol menyeringai.

"Hahaha... Rencana kita berhasil. Pasti kali ini Doyoung akan mati-matian membujuk Jaehyun." Johnny tertawa senang.

"Sssttt hyung jangan keras-keras nanti mereka dengar." Jaemin mengingatkan Johnny.

"Tinggal menunggu mereka mendatangi kita dan mengijinkan kita untuk mencicipi susu Doyoung." Hansol menyeringai.

 **Di dalam kamar**

"Jae-ah, bisakah kita mengijinkan mereka. Aku tidak tega melihat mereka seperti itu." Doyoung memeluk Jaehyun dari samping.

"Ani. Tidak akan aku ijinkan." Jaehyun menolak dengan tegas.

"Jaehyun-ah, kumohon. Mereka tidak makan sejak semalam. Mereka kelaparan." Doyoung tetap memohon kepada Jaehyun.

"Itu salah mereka sendiri, bukan salahku."

"Hiks..Hiks.. Kumohon Jae, kumohon." Doyoung mulai menangis.

"Hyung... Kenapa kau menangis." Jaehyun mengusap air mata Doyoung.

"Ijinkan mereka Jae-ah. Kumohon." Doyoung tetap menangis.

"Aiisshhh baiklah. Aku ijinkan. Jadi berhentilah menangis." akhirnya Jaehyun luluh juga. Jaehyun menjilat air mata yang memgalir di pipi Doyoung.

Mereka saling berpandangan, "Gomawo Jae, Saranghae." merekapun berciuman mesra, saling melumat lembut bibir masing-masing.

"Ngghh saranghae Jae." Doyoung mendesah ketika Jaehyun memilin nipplenya.

"Nado saranghae hyung." Jaehyun terus melumat bibir Doyoung. Tiba-tiba Jaehyun melepas ciuman mereka, benang saliva masih terlihat dan tersambung.

"Aku mengijinkannya tapi ada syaratnya hyung." Jaehyun menyeringai.

"Apa?" suara Doyoung mulai bergetar, dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Little Jae merindukan rumahnya hyung. Kau tau hole sempitmu." Jaehyun tersenyum mesum.

Mendengar itu muka Doyoung langsung memerah. "Nanti saja Jae." ucap Doyoung malu-malu. Jaehyun yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di ruang tengah**

Sore hari...

"Aku dan Doyoung hyung mengijinkan kalian untuk mencicipi susu Doyoung hyung. Tapi ingat hanya mencicipi, tidak boleh melakukan yang lainnya. Jangan mencari kesempatan, karena aku akan terus mengawasi kalian." Jaehyun menjelaskan kepada member lain.

"Benarkah? Yeii kita berhasil." Ten dan yang lainnya bersorak gembira.

"Yak, ingat jangan mencari kesempatan. Dan satu lagi, hari ini tidak ada yang boleh menggangguku dan Doyoung hyung. Jangan masuk kamarku, Jisung tahan dulu ya minum susunya." Jaehyun memperingatkan member lain.

Jisung hanya mengangguk polos dan yamg lainnya tersenyum mesum, "Siap Roger" kemudian mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Krieett.. Ceklek

Suara pintu dibuka dan dikunci.

"Hyung..."

"Ne Jae-ah." Doyoung menatap Jaehyun.

"Saatnya kau memanjakan little Jae." Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung.

"Uumm..." Doyoung hanya mengangguk malu-malu. "Nggghhh... Jae.." Jaehyun mulai melumat bibir Doyoung.

"Buka mulutmu hyung, biarkan lidahku masuk." ucap Jae disela-sela lumatannya.

"Ngghh, ah...ahhh.. Jae." mereka mulai melakukan perang lidah. Seperti biasa sang submisive kalah dari dominant.

Entah sejak kapan tubuh mereka sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun.

"Ahhh...Ahhh..Jaeeehhhhh...Ummhh" Doyoung mendesah tak karuan ketika Jaehyun mengulum juniornya.

"Uuhhh, le..bih dalam Jaehhh uurgghh." Doyoung mengangkang leboh lebar untuk memberikan akses yang lebih luas pada Jaehyun.

"Jaehh sedikit lagi.. uuuhhhhh... nggghhhh." Doyoung sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sluuuurrppppp... kau memang manis hyung. Semua yang ada pada dirimu semuanya manis." Jaehyun menelan semua sperma Doyoung.

"Sekarang waktunya memanjakan litte Jae." Jaehyun memukul-mukulkan juniornya di sekitar lubang Doyoung.

"Ah ah Jae,, masukkan." Doyoung mendesah tak karuan.

"Masukkan apa hyung? Aku tidak mengerti." ucap Jaehyun sok polos.

"Masukkan juniormu ke dalam lubangkuh Jaeeh. Cepat uuuhhh.. mmngggghhh."

"Kau yakin? Kau butuh persiapan hyung."

"Tidak.. Masukkhann Jaeh. Akuuhh mau juniormuh." Doyoung berusaha memasukkan junior Jaehyun ke dalam lubangnya.

"Baiklah baiklah."

JLEEEBBB

"Aarrrrggghhhhhhh... Sa sakit.. mmnggghhh." Doyoung meneteskan air mata.

"Ssshhh...sempit sekali hyung" Jaehyun mendesis keenakan.

"Aahh ahh... mmhhh aaannggghhhh." junior Jaehyun tepat mengenai sweetspot Doyoung.

"Ah disitu rupanya." Jaehyun terus menusuk lubang Doyoung tepat di sweetspotnya.

"Aaahhhh ahhhh ah.. Uuuhhhh mmmnggghh aah aah ahh." Doyoung merasa sudah saatnya dia klimaks.

"Jaeehh aku sampaiihhhh" Doyoung klimaks dan menyemprotkan spermanya hingga mengenai dada Jaehyun.

"Uuhh aku juga sampai hyunghh." setelah tiga hentakan akhirnya Jaehyun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang Doyoung.

Jaehyun ambruk di atas Doyoung, mereka berdua terengah-engah.

"Hyung, jangan kau pikir 1 ronde sudah cukup untukku. Kita akan melakukannya sepanjang malam." Jaehyun kembali menghentakkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Doyoung.

"Aaahhh" desah Doyoung.

Sepertinya desahan Doyoung akan terus terdengar hingga pagi menjelang dan mungkin member yang lain tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf kalau updatenya lama.

Maaf kalau NC nya nggk hot, ini NC pertama. Otakku masih terlalu polos jadi gak bisa bikin NC.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah mau review dan Maaf kalau ada yang terlewatkan.

 **aegiji** : Sudah ada Winwin sam Kun tapi mereka gak terlalu eksis XD soalnya DoDo bingung mau dibikin gimana mereka itu, masih pada polos XD.

 **shuu-ie** : Humb kapan ya? Doyoung gak dikeroyok kok nanti masing-masing member dapet giliran (?) XD. Ne tetap semangat.

 **Taofu-tea** : Maafkan DoDo kalo DoDo jahat

 **17MEONEYZ** : Kalo mau nyusu ke Doyoung harus langkahin dulu mayat semut di dorm NCT (?) #abaikan

 **seolhanna97** : Gomawo ^_^ Ini sudah lanjut. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

 **woojae** : Sudah lanjut ^_^ masih penasaran ? Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan.

 **Guest** : Sudah lanjut ^_^

 **A.m.s taetae95** : Chingu reviewnya pas tanggal 1 kan udah keburu dipublish ffnya jadi gk sempet bales review. Tapi sekarang sudah DoDo bales XD

 **HLove** : DoDo juga pengen jadi Jisung. Tiap hari nyusu XD gomawo udah review.

 **gaby** : Done ^_^

 **septianimira12345** : Hayati juga sedih Doyoung gk masuk di NCT 127 jadi makin dikit JaeDo moment n tambah merajalela JaeYong moment . JAEDO HARDSHIPPER salam kenal #DeepBow

 **Me** : Jisung emang pantes jadi anaknya JaeDo XD emang disini Jae suka jealous sama Jisung. wkwkwkwk

 **SooDaddy** : Maaf naena nya dikit gak hot lagi. Maklum masih polos #plaaakk

 **PrincessDoyoung** : Done ^_^ bingung mau bales kayak gimana lagi O.O

 **yo** : Done ^_^

LESTARIKAN FF JAEDO !

LESTARIKAN FF JOHNTEN !

GOMAWO ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Jaehyun x Doyoung

Taeyong x Doyoung

All x Doyoung

Genre: Romance

RATE: T+ / M

Warning: BL, BOY X BOY

NOT MPREG

 **A/N TYPO Bertebaran**

 **WARNING ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **JIKA TIDAK SUKA YA JANGAN DIBACA**

 **Saya tidak menerima Flame, jadi jangan abaikan peringatan di atas.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk para member berkumpul di ruang tengah. Setelah kemarin seluruh member telah mendapat ijin dari Doyoung dan Jaehyun untuk mencicipi susu, jadi sekarang ini seluruh member berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk mendiskusikan jadwal 'mencicipi susu'.

"Aku sudah membuat jadwal untuk kalian mencicipi susu Doyoung hyung." Jaehyun duduk bersila di samping Doyoung.

"Apa kita perlu jadwal hyung? Kenapa tidak langsung mencicipi semuanya?" celetuk Donghyuck yang duduk di samping Johnny.

Pletaaakk

"Aduh" ringis Donghyuck sembari memegang kepalanya yang dijitak Johnny.

"Aiiissh, apa kau pikir Doyoung ini sapi perah yang memiliki banyak putting susu." kata si pelaku penjitakkan yang diikuti oleh suara tawa seluruh member termasuk Doyoung.

"Sudah sudah. Aku akan membacakan jadwal kalian, satu hari ada dua orang yang akan mencicipi susu. Hari pertama dimulai hari ini, yang pertama Johnny hyung dan Jeno, selanjutnya Taeil hyung dan Jaemin, Mark dan Donghyuck, Winwin dan Kun hyung, Taeyong hyung dan Ten hyung, Hansol hyung dan Yuta hyung."

"YAAA~ kenapa aku dengan Taeyong hyung." Ten berteriak heboh.

"Aku juga tidak mau denganmu."

"Aku juga tidak mau dengan Mark hyung."

"Kenapa aku dijadwalkan dengan Donghyuck? Aku tidak mau."

"YAAA~ siapa juga yang mau denganmu hyung."

"AKU TIDAK MAU SATU JADWAL DENGAN DIA." teriak mereka berempat kompak sambil menunjuk satu sama lain. Member lain hanya cengok melihat tingkah laku mereka berempat.

"Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Selain itu setiap kalian mengambil jatah, kalian akan selalu ku awasi."

"YAAA~ kenapa harus di awasi? Kami tidak setuju." kali ini seluruh member kompak tidak setuju.

"Itu sudah keputusanku dan Doyoung hyung, kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

"Mana bisa seperti itu. Itu namanya curang." Ten marah-marah.

"Curang bagaimana, Doyoung hyungkan kekasihku jadi wajar dong kalau aku seperti ini." Jaehyun juga marah-marah. Suasana ruang tengah sedikit menegang karena Jaehyun dan Ten saling melayangkan deathglare.

"Sudah-sudah" Doyoung berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, sudah hentikan." kali ini Taeil yang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Keputusanku sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Jadi kalian harus menerimanya."

"Eomma~ kenapa nama Jisung tidak disebutkan Jaehyun hyung? Jisung tidak boleh minum susu lagi?" Jisung menatap Doyoung dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang membuat seluruh member gemas dengan baby Mini Rookies ini.

"Aigoo baby, tentu saja kau boleh minum susu."

"Tapi kenapa nama Jisung tidak disebutkan Jaehyun hyung?"

"Hyung tidak menyebutkan nama Jisung karena Jisung boleh meminum susu kapanpun Jisung mau." Jaehyun menjelaskan kepada Jisung.

"Tapi kenapa yang lain diberi jadwal hyung?" tanya Jisung lagi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Hening karena mereka semua bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari Jisung. Sebenarnya mudah saja mereka menjawab tapi mereka juga harus memikirkan otak polos Jisung yang akan terus bertanya meski sudah mendapatkan jawaban.

"Mmmm~ Jisung mau minum susu."

"Mau eomma" Jisung langsung duduk di pangkuan Doyoung dan mulai meminum susu.

"Hhhhhh~~" helaan napas seluruh member. Dalam hati mereka berterima kasih kepada doyoung karena sudah diselamatkan dari pertanyaan polos Jisung.

"Baiklah, jadwal hari ini di mulai dari Johnny hyung dan Jeno."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Doyoung-ah, boleh aku masuk." suara Johnny meminta ijin masuk kamar Doyoung.

"Ne hyung, masuklah." jawab Doyoung dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca novel.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang membaca novel hyung. Ada apa hyung?"

"Oh, aku hanya ingin mengambil jatahku." jawab Johnny enteng. Sedangkan wajah Doyoung sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tapi apa hyung sudah bilang ke Jaehyun."

"Sudah, sebentar lagi Jaehyun akan datang jadi apa boleh aku mencicipinya sekarang."

"Ah, ne" Doyoung mulai melepas bajunya dan telanjang dada di depan Johnny. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Doyoung bertelanjang dada dan akan 'menyusui' orang lain yang sudah dewasa selain Jaehyun dan Jisung yang tidak masuk hitungan karena Jisung itu masih anak-anak.

"Boleh aku mulai sekarang?"

Doyoung hanya mengangguk malu. Akhirnya mereka berdua berada di ranjang dengan posisi Doyoung telentang dan Johnny duduk membungkuk disampingnya sembari menghisap nipple Doyoung.

"Mmmmmmm~~" suara Doyoung menahan desahan. Doyoung mendesah? Tentu saja karena Johnny bukan anak kecil lagi, ia sudah pandai memainkan lidahnya.

Sluuuuurrrrpp

"Hmmmm, Doyoung-ah susumu sangat manis. Sekarang aku jadi tahu kenapa Jaehyun dan Jisung sangat menyukai susumu."

"Mmmmmmmm~~"

Cekleek

Suara pintu dibuka, membuat Johnny menghentikan acara minum susunya.

"Kenapa hyung sudah memulainya, hyung mencari kesempatan?" ternyata itu adalah Jaehyun.

"Aiisshh aku baru saja mencobanya Jae, kau tidak perlu marah." Johnny melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Jaehyun duduk diatas ranjang Taeyong sembari mengawasi Johnny.

"Mmmmmm.. Ahh." Doyoung kembali mendesah.

"YAA~ YAA~ jangan gunakan lidahmu hyung, kau membuat Doyoung hyung mendesah." Jaehyun langsung menarik pundak Johnny agar Johnny melepas kulumannya.

"Aiish apa yang kau lakukan Jung?" Johnny menatap tajam Jaehyun.

"Jangan gunakan lidahmu hyung, aku tidak suka. Disini aku mengawasimu." Jarhyun memperingatkan Johnny.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku tahu kau juga ingin. Minumlah juga, nipplenya masih ada satu." Tawar Johnny.

"Hmmm, boleh juga."

"Cepatlah kalian selesaikan ini." Doyoung sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya menutup mukannya dengan tangan karena ia sudah sangat malu.

Jaehyun sudah berada di samping kanan Doyoung, ia langsung menghisap nipple kanan Doyoung. Johnny? Dia sudah melanjutkan kegiatannya sedari tadi.

"Mmmmmhhhh~ jangan mainkan lidah kalian. Johnny hyunghhh~."

Plaaaakk

Jaehyun memukul kepala Johnny, sedangkan Johnny hanya memberi tatapan tajam pada Jaehyun dan kembali menghisap nipple Doyoung.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan menghisap dan meminum susu dengan tenang sampai akhirnya Doyoung dan Jaehyun tertidur dengan mulut yang masih menghisap nipple Doyoung.

Johnny yang sudah selesai meminum susu Doyoung langsung melepas hisapannya dan mengelus rambut Doyoung, "Terima kasih Doyoung." dan aku menyayangimu, tambah Johnny di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini suasana dorm sangatlah sepi, karena NCT 127 ada jadwal untuk tampil di Sukira. Jadi Jaehyun juga tidak ada di dorm.

"Doyoung, gulanya kau taruh mana?" teriak Ten dari arah dapur.

"Ada di laci atas, cari saja." balas Doyoung yang sedang menonton tv bersama Jeno dan Jaemin.

"Hyung, mmmmm~ aku boleh mencicipi susu hyung?" tanya Jeno malu-malu.

"Kemarilah" kata Doyoung sambil tersenyum.

Jenopun menghampiri dan duduk di samping Doyoung. Doyoung melipat bajunya ke atas, sebatas dada. Jeno dengan ragu-ragu mulai menghisap nipple kiri Doyoung.

"Mmm.. Enak hyung. Manis." kata Jeno sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau suka hmmm?"

"Tentu saja hyung."

"Jeno hyung, apa susu Doyoung hyung begitu enak?" tanya Jaemin polos.

"Enak, enak sekali. Rasanya seperti susu strawberry kesukaanmu Min." balas Jeno disela-sela kegiatan menyusunya.

"Uhhh, benarkah? Aku ingin mencobanya juga."

"Ani ani... Kaukan punya jadwal sendiri. Tunggu saja."

"YAA~ hyung."

Disaat Jeno dan Jaemin bertengkar, tiba-tiba Jisung datang dan langsung mengambil bagian nipple kanan Doyoung.

GLUP GLUP GLUP

Dengan santainya Jisung menyusu pada Doyoung. Doyoung, Jeno, dan Jaemin hanya menatap Jisung cengok. Jisung yang merasa diperhatikan hyung-hyungnya hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan polos.

"Aigoo~ baby, kau haus hmmm?" tanya Doyoung. Jisung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Seperti biasa, kebiasaan Jisung adalah memilin nipple yang tidak ia hisap. Jadi sekarang Jisung memilin-milin nipple kiri Doyoung yang tadi dihisap oleh Jeno.

"Jisung-ah, ini bagianku." kata Jeno. Jisung hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan dan terus memilin nipple itu.

"Hyung~" Jeno mulai merengek pada Doyoung.

"Baby, berikan nipple yang kiri untuk Jeno hyung ya? Jisung harus mau berbagi." bujuk Doyoung. Sekali lagi Jisung hanya membalas dengan gelengan.

"Jisungkan anak baik, anak yang baik harus mau berbagi." bujuk Doyoung lagi sambil mengelus merapikan rambut Jisung.

PLOOP

"Ne, Jisung anak baik. Ini Jeno hyung." Jisung 'memberikan' nipple kiri pada Jeno.

"Terima kasih Jisung-ah"

Doyoung tersenyum melihat interaksi dan kepolosan adik-adiknya. Doyoung juga tersenyum saat melihat Jaemin yang terus melihat Jeno dan Jisung menyusu.

 **Di kamar Johnny**

Bruuk brukk

Johnny sibuk mencari posisi nyaman dengan membolak-balikkan badannya di atas ranjang.

"Aiisshh, kenapa aku terus teringat rasa susu Doyoung. Apa aku mulai ketagihan ya? Jangan sampai, kalau benar bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Jaehyun." Johnny sibuk bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf semuanya, updatenya lama. Semua ini karena penyakit males XD

Sekali lagi maaf #DeepBow

Terima kasih untuk Reviewers

 **Aegiji** : iya mereka emang licik, kalo gak licik gak jadi dong ff ini. Hehehe

 **D** **hantieee** : Sudah lanjut XD Gomawo

 **Xiao Chims** : Iya mumpung Doyoung bisa ngeluarin susu, ya jadi dikeroyok, tapi ini gak dikeroyok kok semua dapet jadwal #plaaakk . Semoga ya selamat dunia dan akhirat. Hehe XD Gomawo.

 **Yutakoyaki218** : Iya diem-diem Taeil itu titisan Evil juga. Member nyusunya dapet jadwal kok, kasihankan Doyoung cuma punya 2 nipple . Nanti jadi bengkak, hohoho

 **shuu-ie** : Semua member dapet jadwal kok, kasihan Doyoung kalo main keroyok aja.

 **fujosarafhhh** : NC nya malu-maluin huweee, maklum kagak bisa bikin NC. Kalo pake gituan nggk greget, harus dari pabriknya langsung. Hehehe XD

 **PrincessDoyoung** : NC gagal total Doyoung malu-malu tapi mau. Fighting XD

 **Taofu-tea** : Di 'anu' tapi gak sampe 'nganu' kok #PLAAAKK. Fighting XD

 **Bunny** : Kalo dibikin Mpreg nanti alurnya beda dari rencana awal. Kapan-kapan aja nikin Mpreg. Gomawo XD

 **El Lavender** : Emang semuanya mesum yang gak mesum cuma Jisung. XD

 **seolhanna97** : Sudah lanjut. Aiih jadi ngeFly ini . Gomawo #BigHug.

 **BLUEFIRE0805** : Iya karena emang pairingnya udah gitu. Bukan sok polos tapi saya emang kesulitan kalo buat NC.

 **Koala hataci kun** : Iya tidak apa-apa kalau FF JaeYong makin banyak, saya hanya mengungkapkan ini dengan sesama JaeDo shipper, jadi anda tidak perlu marah. Saya hanya mengucapkan itu, memang saya salah? Saya hanya mengungkapkannya karena saya merasa sedih. Iya memang orang punya pandangan yang berbeda-beda dan ini adalah pandangan saya. Iya itu memang pendapat anda dan saya hargai itu. Kalo bahas moment mereka gak romantis, gak ada feelnya, pandangan Jaehyun ke Doyoung biasa aja beda kayak pandangan Jaehyun ke Taeyong, maaf saya tidak tahu kalo masalah yang ini, tapi silahkan anda searching di youtube banyak kok moment mereka dan perhatikan juga pandangannya. Jaehyun adalah tipe orang yang care dengan semuanya, jadi anda jangan menjudge JaeDo seperti itu. Saya tahu itu adalah pendapat anda dan saya hargai itu jadi tolong anda juga hargai pendapat saya, saya tidak pernah menjudge JaeYong dengan memberikan review seperti ini di FF JaeYong. Saya juga suka interaksi JaeYong, dari awal saya tidak membuat ini ribet tapi justru andalah yang membuat ribet. Saya kembalikan kata-kata anda, gak suka JaeDo ya Byee... ribet amat. Saya harap masalah ini Clear karena saya tidak hanya menyukai JaeDo tapi saya menyukai semuanya dan saya tidak ingin ada keributan lagi tentang masalah ini dan antara Shipper yang lain. Saya menghargai semua OTP dan Shipper dari NCT. Terima Kasih.

Terima kasih semuanya, maaf kalau terganggu dengan balasan review mulai dari Chap 1. Saya memang punya kebiasaan suka membalas review. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^_^

LESTARIKAN FF JAEDO !

LESTARIKAN FF JOHNTEN !

FIGHTING ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Jaehyun x Doyoung

Taeyong x Doyoung

All x Doyoung

Genre: Romance

RATE: T+ / M

Warning: BL, BOY X BOY

NOT MPREG

 **A/N TYPO Bertebaran**

 **WARNING ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **JIKA TIDAK SUKA YA JANGAN DIBACA**

 **Saya tidak menerima Flame, jadi jangan abaikan peringatan di atas.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang"

Suara member NCT 127 yang baru pulang dari promosi debut mereka di Mcountdown.

"Kalian sudah pulang, bagaimana apa semuanya lancar?" tanya Ten yang baru kembali dari dapur.

"Ne hyung, semuanya lancar." Jawab Mark sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Doyoung yang sedang membantu Jaehyun melepas sepatunya karena tidak tega melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Belum hyung, hari ini aku ingin sekali makan masakanmu hyung." Jaehyun mencium lembut pelipis Doyoung.

"Cih, dasar Jung si tukang gombal." kata Taeil sinis yang disetujui oleh member lain.

"Bilang saja kau iri hyung." Jaehyun menjulurkan lidah ke arah Taeil.

"Sudahlah Jae, ayo kalian semua cepat makan." ajak Doyoung.

"NE EOMMA" teriak semua member kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung tadi Jisung menonton hyung dari tv." Jisung mulai bercerita.

"Baby, hati-hati nanti tersedak."

"Ne Eomma."

"Kau menonton penampilan kami? Bagaimana Jisung penampilan kami bagus tidak?" Donghyuck mulai bersemangat lagi karena sebelumnya tadi ia terlihat sangat lelah.

Memang sangat jarang bagi member SM Rookies untuk menonton atau sekedar melihat penampilan NCT U maupun NCt 127 karena kesibukkan mereka masing-masing, jadi wajar jika Donghyuck merasa sangat senang meskipun hanya menonton lewat tv.

"Ne, bagus hyung. Kalian sangat keren." kata Jisung sambil memberikan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Yes." Donghyuck dan Mark sangat senang.

"Hyung tapi kenapa tadi Taeil hyung memakai bra?" tanya Jisung penuh kepolosan.

"Bra?" ulang semua member yang saling berpandangan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" gelak tawa seluruh member kecuali Jisung.

"Uhuk uhuk" beberapa member tersedak karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Bra? Hahahahaha. Astaga perutku sakit." Jaehyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa seperti itu? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Jisung dengan polosnya.

"Baby, darimana kau tahu kata-kata itu, hmmm?" Doyoun mulai bertanya setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

"Heechul hyung yang memberitahuku."

"Heechul hyung?" tanya Doyoung memastikan.

"Ne Eomma."

Astaga, lain kali kita harus menjauhkan Jisung dari Heechul hyung, pikir seluruh member.

"Itu bukan bra Jisung-ah, itu adalah aksesoris baju yang hyung pakai." Taeil menjelaskan pada Jisung.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa bentuknya seperti bra dan kenapa harus Taeil hyung yang memakainya?" Jisung terus bertanya.

"Hyung tidak tahu Jisung-ah, stylish noona yang memilihkannya."

"Oh seperti itu, lain kali saat eomma tampil eomma pakai bra yang dipakai Taeil hyung ya? Biar eomma makin sexy."

"Sexy?"

"Ne, kata Heechul hyung gadis yang cuma memakai bra itu sexy."

Oh Tuhan, kita memang harus menjauhkan Jisung dari Heechul hyung, lama-lama Jisung bisa kehilangan kepolosannya diusia muda, pikir seluruh member lagi.

"Sudah-sudah lanjutkan makan kalian." kata Johnny mengakhiri pembicaraan aneh mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lelah Jae?" Doyoung mengelus rambut Jaehyun yang sedang tertidur di atas pahanya. Saat ini Doyoung berada di kamar Jaehyun, lebih tepatnya di atas ranjang Jaehyun.

"Ne hyung, aku sangat lelah." Jaehyun menyamankan tidurnya di pahanya Doyoung.

"Apa nanti kau ada jadwal lagi Jae?"

"..."

"Jae?"

'..."

"Ah, kau sudah tidur rupanya." Doyoung meletakkan kepala Jaehyun di atas bantal dengan perlahan, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Jaehyun menuju ruang tengah.

"Doyoung hyung~~~" tiba-tiba Jaemin berdiri dan memeluk Doyoung.

"Ne, Jaemin-ah"

"Aku mau mencicipi susu hyung, yang kata Jeno hyung rasanya hampir sama dengan susu strawberry favoritku."

"Baiklah, Jaemin mau minum disini atau di kamar?"

"Mmmmm~ disini saja hyung." kata Jaemin senang.

"Ayo duduk di sofa."

"Sebentar hyung, aku mau mengambil susu strawberryku dulu." Jaemin berlari ke arah dapur.

"Bukannya dia ingin mencicipi susu? Kenapa dia malah pergi mengambil susunya?" Doyoung bingung.

"Ayo hyung, aku mau mencicipinya sekarang." Jaemin sudah kembali dari dapur dengan membawa susu strawberry di tangannya. Doyoung langsung membuka bajunya sebatas dada. Jaemin duduk di samping Doyoung.

"Mmmm~" Jaemin langsung menghisap nipple Doyoung kemudian Jaemin melepas hisapannya dan meminum susu strawberry yang ia bawa, Doyoung hanya menatap Jaemin bingung.

"Waahh hyung rasanya hampir sama, tapi masih enak susu punya Doyoung hyung." celetuk Jaemin yang ternyata membandingkan rasa susu Doyoung dengan susu strawberry favoritnya.

"Benarkah? Hyung bahkan belum pernah mencicipi susu hyung sendiri, jadi hyung tidak tahu rasanya."

"Kalau begitu hyung minum ini saja." Jaemin memberikan susu strawberrynya. "Rasanya hampir sama hyung dan lebih enak punya hyung. Jadi sisanya hyung bayangkan saja rasanya, pokoknya rasanya mirip ini." Jaemin tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan acara 'menyusunya'.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Doyoung mulai mencicipi susu strawberry milik Jaemin. Jadi seperti ini rasa susuku? Pikir Doyoung.

Hampir 1 jam lebih Jaemin menyusu, sepertinya Jaemin sangat menyukai susu Doyoung. Jaemin hanya menghisap nipple bagian kiri saja karena dari awal Jaemin tidak mau melepas nipple Doyoung.

Saat Jaemin masih asyik menyusu tiba-tiba Taeil datang.

"Jaemin sucah cukup, sekarang giliranku"

PLOOP

"Ah hyung, aku masih mau~~" Jaemin merengek pada Taeil.

"Ani, sudah cukup. Kau sudah menyusu dari tadi." Taeil tidak mau kalah. Doyoung hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Ne ne, aku sudah selesai hyung. Aku mau mandi dulu, terimakasih Doyoung hyung."

Setelah Jaemin pergi, Taeil langsung mendekati Doyoung. "Doyoung-ah aku juga mau mencicipi susumu."

"Ne hyung tapi yang sebelah kanan saja ya, yang sebelah kiri sudah dihisap Jaemin."

"Baiklah" hampir saja Taeil menghisap nipple doyoung, tiba-tiba Taeyong datang dan duduk di samping Doyoung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Taeil.

"Aku hanya menjalankan pesan."

"Pesan?"

"Ne, Jaehyun tadi berpesan untuk mengawasimu hyung selama hyung menyusu pada Doyoung."

"Apa benar?" Doyoung ragu.

"Ne, benar. Tadi sebelum pulang Jaehyun berpesan padaku."

"Ok ok baiklah, kau awasi saja Taeyong." kata Taeil.

"Mmmm~~ astaga Doyoung ini benar-benar hebat. Susumu benar-benar enak, tidak seperti susu kaleng." kata Taeil yang baru saja merasakan susu Doyoung.

"Tentu saja rasanya beda hyung, inikan bukan susu kaleng." kata Doyoung.

"Hahaha kau benar." Taeil kembali melanjutkan menyusunya dan sesekali melirik Taeyong yang terus mengawasinya. Karena kesal Taeil tidak sengaja menggigit nipple Doyoung, "Aww" pekik Doyoung.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Taeyong yang langsung sigap dan mendekati Doyoung.

"Iiisshh" ringis Doyoung.

"Maaf Doyoung aku tidak sengaja." Taeil meminta maaf pada Doyoung.

"Ne hyung tidak apa-apa, kau bisa melanjutkannya." Doyoung tersenyum pada Taeil. Taeil kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyusunya dengan mata yang tetap menatap tajam Taeyong.

Sementara Taeyong tetap tenang dan terus mengawasi Taeil agar Taeil tidak macam-macam pada Doyoung. Ahh, Taeyong 'baik sekali'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jae-ah, kau benar-benar mencintaiku ya?" tanya Doyoung pada Jaehyun yang baru saja berganti baju.

"Tentu saja hyung."

"Kau sangat mencintaiku sampai kau berpesan pada Taeyong hyung untuk menjagaku."

"Pesan?"

"Iya pesan, tadi selama Taeil hyung mencicipi susu taeyong hyung terus mengawasi. Katanya kau berpesan pada Taeyong hyung untuk mengawasi Taeil hyung ketika menyusu."

"Aku tidak pernah berpesan pada Taeyong hyung."

"Ah, benarkah. Lalu yang dikatakan Taeyong hyung tadi..." Doyoung dan Jaehyun saling berpandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Terima Kasih semuanya.

Maaf gak bisa update cepat, dan Ch ini super pendek.

Maaf juga karena bagian Taeil dikit banget, DoDo udah kehabisan ide ^_^

Maaf juga karena DoDo belum bisa mengalahkan rasa malas ini

Saatnya membalas review ^_^

victli9ht : Maaf gak bisa update cepet

Bunnybright21 : Iya paling enak emang jadi dedek Jisung, maklum namanya juga baby XD

Taofu-tea : Updatenya gak bisa cepet , kan Taofu request diselipin humor, ya DoDo masukin hahaha XD

dhantieee : Ini udah lanjut ^_^, maaf gak bisa update cepet. Lestarikan FF JaeDo ^_^

fujosarafhhh : Ya kalo kenyataannya gak bakal ada deh XD. Kalo pake lidah mungkin Jaehyun lebih tau XD. Thank you ya dede XD.

Taeyunee : Maaf TaeYu aku pisahin, kalo gak di pisah nanti kagak lucu kalo dedek Jisung emang harus menang XD. Btw terimakasih atas dukungannya ^_^

BLUEFIRE0805 : Iya gawat kalo semuanya nanti ketagihan sama susunya Doyoung, tapi tenang Jaehyun mengawasi mereka semua selama 24 jam itu kalo gak kecolongan. DoDo juga gak tahan sama keimutannya Jisung ^_^.

Xiao Chims : Itu ujian untuk tidak ketagihan sama susunya Doyoung, jadi juga perlu diawasi XD. Doyoung kan emang Eommanya NCT jadi wajar kalo nyusuin banyak anak manusia (baca NCT) hahaha XD. Lestarikan FF JaeDo ^_^

El Lavender : OMG Om John mulai ketagihan O.O . Jaehyun emang gak boleh ketinggalan susunya Doyoung, kan sekalian grepe-grepe. Thank You kaka~~

A.m.s taetae95 : Kalo gak overprotektif nanti Doyoung dimakan sama yang lain O.O Lestarikan FF JaeDo ^_^

JaeDo is Real : Done ^_^

Anaknya JaeDo : Done ^_^

Jaed : Done ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**PENGUMUMAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAAF**

 **MAAF**

 **SERIBU KALI MAAF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai readerdeul, maaf ini bukan update. Zura/ Dodo Cuma mau memberitahu kalau Zura HIATUS sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan ehh atau bahkan sudah tidak melanjutkan di dunia perFFan. Alasannya simple aja sih.

Zura sibuk kuliah dan juga berhubung sudah semester tua jadi banyak tugas yang melambai-lambai.

Zura sedikit malas karena sesuatu hal dan karena ada seseorang yang membuat feelku buat ngelanjutin ff selalu hilang.

Doain aja supaya Zura bisa balik lagi ke dunia perFFan, tapi kalau tidak balik jangan salahkan Zura ya, hehehe. Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau membaca dan mereview FF abal-abalku ini. Sebenernya Zura buat pengumuman ini karena terinspirasi dari seseorang yang mengatakan jika dia author yang bertanggungjawab.

Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya sudah mendukung Zura. Maaf sekali lagi dan terus semangat. Ramaikan FF JaeDo, jangan menyerah. FIGHTING !

.

.

.

.

.

 **MAAF DAN TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
